Blinded Hearts
by Phillip the Shinx
Summary: Fate is the same, whether you are a pokemon or human. Grey sighed and quietly placed his Braille book into his bag. He may be one of the many people who believed in fate, but that never meant that he will submit to it. Yaoi M/M. AU of Frosted Hearts. Please read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**BCY: Ok, before you start reading this story, I would like to make sure you've read my other story, Frosted Hearts first. This story is pretty much an AU version of it, so it'll probably be much more enjoyable if you read the former before reading this. There's similar characters, similar pairings, and some things that you should probably know from Frosted Hearts before reading this story. Oh, and another thing. This is YAOI! *faints with awesomeness* Yaoi yaoi and more delicious yaoi. There isn't any in the first chapter, but just to let you know, it's rated M for a reason! Well, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

The shrill sound of the bell reached the raven-haired boy's ears, but he paid it no mind. He had lunch next anyway, so it didn't really matter. As the rest of the class made the usual mad rush out the classroom, he closed the Braille book on his desk and dropped it in his bag with an indignant thud.

The boy was rather short for his age, with a lean body and dull, soot-colored eyes. Despite his height, his personality was quite…different, to say the least.

_I swear, when I become a dictator, I'll make it mandatory for high school kids to shut the hell up,_ he thought darkly. The boy took his time, feeling his way toward the door and closer toward the ever-so-loud hallways. The desks and chairs were always so cluttered. Why couldn't people learn how to be at least a _little _organized? It would make his life much easier. It would also be easier if _they_ just left him alone.

"Heeeeeeeey, Grey! Where are you going?"

Well damn.

The smaller boy rolled his half lidded eyes and sighed. If Grey actually had the ability of vision, he would he his idiot brunette friend leaping over various desks (and people) toward him.

"What the heck do you want, moron?" Grey grumbled. "Pine, I swear you're like a pre-schooler on crack."

"That's not very nice!" The taller boy pouted. "Besides, if I were, you'd be even more pre-schoolly than me since you're like a foot shorter!"

_That son of a-!_ Despite being unable to see, Grey gave his friend a well-aimed kick to the stomach. Much to his dismay, Pine leapt out of reach all the while making silly faces that he couldn't see. Not that he was complaining.

"If you have nothing important to say, I'll be leaving," He said with a glare.

Grey had made it a habit to make eye contact when talking to someone or when spoken to. Luckily, no one at Carina High knew he was blind except for a certain few and of course the teachers. He had refused to use a cane or one of those seeing-eye dogs even though the school offered them free of charge. There was no way he was going to live through people giving him those pitying looks that he can't even see. He had enough crap to deal with as it is.

Pine gave him his trademark toothy grin, placing a hand on the shorter boy's should as he guided him down the hall.

"You're such a grouch Grey. You should know that everything I say is important!"

"Yeah." Grey sighed, deciding not to argue.

"Yay! Finally someone acknowledges my awesomeness!" Pine beamed cheerfully. Grey felt the air move as the brunette made some sort of fist pump motion. "Anyway, your brother asked me to walk you to the café today. You haven't been eating lunch, have you?"

"That asshole…" Grey growled and shook the hand off his shoulder. "What I do is none of his business."

"Aw, you know he's just worried. He _is_ a tad overprotective and possessive though," Pine mused. The hair on the back of Grey's neck tingled as he felt the brunette move his arm to tap his chin thoughtfully. Pine back a sudden gasp. "Could it be? Ah, Grey, I knew it!"

"What kind of weird fantasy are you dreaming up this time? " The blind boy huffed. Reaching out, he felt the newly painted walls for that familiar crack. Oh good, they were getting close to the library.

"You and your brother have a secret romantic affair!"

Grey found himself choking on air. _What!_

"It makes perfect sense! That's why he's so unnaturally caring around you!" Pine squealed. Grey was seriously questioning the kid's sanity right about now. "And you're unhappy cuz he's hanging around too much with Aster!"

"You seriously need to get your brain checked," Grey sighed. _That is, if you even have one. _"That's definitely not the reason why I hate him. My brother Pyro is a complete-"

He was interrupted by Pine making an overdramatic swooning motion. "Ah! That's even worse! Pyro must be forcing himself on you and inappropriately touching you in your sleep!"

Grey stopped walking, his hair being ruffled from the breeze coming in from a nearby window. In one smooth motion, he grabbed the taller boy by the collar of his shirt and flung him through the open frame leading to the wonderful pavement outside. Smirking upon hearing a satisfying crunch, he made his way toward the library.

Oh, and Pine? He'll be fine. It's not like this was the first time.

**(…)**

Usually, on a good day, Grey would be able to make his way through seven books by the time lunchtime ended (they were all Braille). Today, he spent the first 20 minutes reading the same sentence enough times for him to remember it when he turns 70. Why? Simply because the librarian was there.

Usually the school librarian, Mrs. Corn (_more like Corny,_ Grey thought with disdain) was busy slacking off in her office and forcing all her paperwork on her helper, Mist. Today however, Grey found himself listening to her many ramblings as he pondered why Arceus was punishing him so.

Although the blind boy couldn't see her, he could tell very well that Mrs. Corn was as wide as she was tall (which was why they had to tear down many doors and replace them with larger ones) and that she was one annoying bitch. For some odd reason, this woman had the delusion that Grey was an innocent, 8-year-old who was in need of adult attention and love. Yeah, you see the problem? This old lady is even worse than his brother!

"Grey dear, you really should be eating more. Look at you! I remember at the beginning of this year how you were such a cute and chubby little child. Come with me, I'll treat you to some ice cream in the café!" Mrs. Corn said like a preschool teacher talking to a newborn.

_I swear, when I become a dictator, this woman will be locked in a room full of snapping turtles for what remains of her miserable life,_ Grey mused violently in his head. As he made other plans for Mrs. Corn's painful demise, he forced a strained smile and kindly refused.

"Mrs. Corn, I think I'll manage fine on my own," He said in an involuntary sweet voice.

"Ah, yes. I really shouldn't be so overprotective. You kids have grown up after all. Why, I remember in my day-"

_Like when? In the Jurassic period?_ Grey growled in his head. It was right about here that he tuned the woman's voice out of his ears and focused back on his book. For a few blessed minutes, he managed to get closer into the story without disturbance. He didn't even notice that the woman had given up on communicating with him and left. This is one of the very few moments in a person's life where it is possible to catch a small, content smile on Grey's face.

Of course, Arceus seemed to be bent on cursing the poor blind kid, cuz his attention was mercilessly ripped from his book with a resounding _**bang!**_ Grey jumped, sightless eyes swimming around the room out of habit. The sound of the library door slamming and shuffling feet met his ears before he felt someone frantically scrambling under his desk.

Eyebrows raised, he waited. The library door opened once more and several pairs of footsteps were heard. After a few winded whispered, they left in haste.

The guy under desk slowly crawled out under him and said breathlessly, "Are they gone?"

Grey rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're asking me? The blind kid?"

Creeping up into the chair next to him, the kid laughed. Grey scanned him over slowly. He felt slightly taller than himself, and had a rather coarse voice that oddly suited him. Even stranger about him was how he smelled so strongly of blood. Nothing fresh though, thankfully.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing. The other boy chuckled and leaned against Grey's chair leisurely.

"For someone that's blind, you sure are feisty," He remarked.

"That's besides the point." Grey huffed. "Why the heck do you have people after you?"

The kid shrugged. "Who knows? Humans can be crazy animals sometimes. Don't let it bother you too much." The other boy grinned and leaned in closer to Grey, making him flinch. "Anyway, why do you ask? Are you worried?"

"As if!" Grey rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I just felt like I have the right to know the name of the guy that's trying to hide under my desk."

"My name hm?" The kid mused and rested back on his chair, putting his feet casually on the desk. "I'm five foot six, have blonde hair, amber eyes, and always wear an orange jacket."

"That's completely and utterly useless." Grey growled in annoyance, emphasizing his dull grey, sightless eyes.

"That's the point, isn't it?" He laughed before jumping out of his seat and made his way toward the door. Turning back toward him, he smirked. "See ya around, o' feisty one."

_Geez, what a weird guy,_ the blind boy mused disdainfully. He rubbed his nose, the smell of blood lingering in his mind.

**(…)**

"…_in recent news, several bodies of victims have been found all over the city. It should be noted that the bodies have been slashed to the point beyond recognition and most of the blood within the victims have been purposely bled out. Officers have deduced that these cases were all done by the same person and it is likely that this serial murderer is mentally insane. It is cautioned for all citizens to stay indoors after dark. Now, on to sports! The basketball-"_

Grey clicked the remote and laid back on the couch thoughtfully. Slashed so that they bled almost everything huh? Could it be that the kid he met in the library today is the murderer? Nah, can't be. It's not like this is a movie or something. There are a lot of bad people at his school, but they weren't killers. At least, he hoped not.

The blind boy was home, in the small, two-story house that he shared with his brother. Being only a 5 minute walk from school, it was basically turned into a hangout for all their friends in the afternoon.

Pyro, his brother, was currently in the kitchen with his boyfriend (_Not officially. They still think no one knows about their relationship. Pfft, idiots.) _busily cooking up something for everyone. The older sibling was almost the opposite of his younger brother. Tall, with rather toned muscles, Pyro pretty much dwarfed Grey in comparison. His bright red hair also stood out whenever he ran around in the school basketball team.

Grey sighed and turned his attention back to what he was doing. Pine's friend, Ren, unfortunately got himself beaten up and since he was the expert with first aid, it meant he was the one who had to patch him up.

Oh yeah, and please notice what was said above. _Pine's_ friend. Not his friend. Quite frankly, he hated Ren's guts. He had muscles, like his brother, and black, spiky hair was cut well over his broad shoulders. And he was a jerk. Smirking slightly to himself, Grey quietly mused how he was going to send flowers to whoever beat him up.

And whoever it was did a good job too. The guy's stomach was covered in bruises and a deep cut ran over his cheek, bleeding a bit. Grey dabbed roughly at it with cotton soaked with disinfectant, causing Ren to hiss.

"Take it easy will you? That stuff stings!" The spiky-haired teen complained. Grey rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't get yourself whatever trouble you caused, then I wouldn't have to do this." He snapped back. Ren fell quiet, mumbling under his breath as his blind companion continued to treat his wounds. Pyro slowly strode into the room carrying a large platter of sizzling, homemade pizza, grinning rather pitifully at Ren.

"Say, I heard that you picked a fight with that new kid," The redhead smirked. "Bit off more than you could chew, heh? That newbie did fight pretty well for being such a shorty."

"I would have beaten him to a pulp if Miss Dusk didn't butt in," Ren shot back, rubbing his sore neck. "I mean, you saw me! I pretty much had that kid begging on his knees!"

"Pfft, yeah right." Grey muttered, poking at a bruise. Ren hissed in pain. "That kid was holding back, I can tell. These bruises…he always pulled back at the last second, didn't he? I bet he's just a big softy. How could you lose to someone like that?"

"I _didn't_ lose!" The spiky-haired teen insisted. There was a quiet pause in the room with only the sound of Ren's hissing and Aster (Pyro's boyfriend) washing dishes in the kitchen. Suddenly, the edges of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Say," Ren began smugly. "There was this ridiculous rumor going around this morning about you and Grey doing it."

Pyro's face immediately turned a curious shade of scarlet while Grey growled exasperatedly under his breath.

"Pine," The blind boy huffed, clearly pissed. "Where is that idiot anyway? I swear, when I find him, I'm gonna stuff his head up his-"

Quite suddenly, the front door flew open. Pine glided into the room, almost sparkling like a Disney princess that just got saved by a knight. The overdramatic look on his face caused the room's other occupants to sweatdrop rather awkwardly.

"Hiiiiiii guys~ You won't believe what just happened to me!" The brunette sang like he was recalling a tragic story.

"Did you finally find your brain?" Grey muttered under his breath. Pine didn't seem to hear him.

"I almost got mugged by a bunch of weirdo's on my way here! O' it was horrible! I was practically fighting for my life!" Pine placed the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. He waited a moment before jumped back up and continued with his story. "Then out of nowhere, this awesome-looking short kid came over and beat them all up and saved me! People can be so heroic these days! He even got me my wallet back (granted, it was ripped in half, but still)!"

"Oh, and who was this short kid?" Grey asked. He felt a voice in his head warning him of an oncoming disaster.

"Actually, it was the new guy from today! In fact, he was hurt too so I brought him over for Grey to treat. Hey, come in and say hi!" Pine called out cheerfully and flung open the door spectacularly as if he was showing off.

A short looking, pale boy, about Grey's age hesitated before making his way in. The boy was about 14 or so, with short, white hair and a baby blue sweatshirt. The face he was making looked unbelievably like a lost kitten. It was pretty cute actually (not that Grey could see it. He could tell from how the kid was breathing.) He glanced around the room meekly before introducing himself.

"Uh, hi. My name is Frost and it's nice to meet y- EEEEKKKK!"

The poor kid didn't even have a chance to duck before Ren tackled him like a savage beast. The sound of fists and cursing filled the room as the two of them practically tried to murder each other. Various household objects became projectiles as Pyro and Pine attempted to pull them apart.

Grey yawned and rubbed his eyes. It looks like he's gonna need some more first aid.

* * *

**BCY: So, how do you like it? Please let me know! I love and cherish every reader, review, and ounce of support that I get! Thank you guys so much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_…He felt the soil of the forest floor under his paws as he raced through the blood soaked woods. Fallen bodies of comrades littered the ground like insects felled by death. The smell of copper was heavy in the air. And the source of it: a large, fierce Buizel, his face plastered with a smug grin filled with bloodlust…_

"Grey? Hello? Haha, I think he's daydreaming again. Grey? Greygreygreygreygreygreygrey greygreygreygaygreygrey-!"

"Will you shut the hell up Pine?" The blind boy snapped as he wrapped the last bandage around Frost's arm. "I swear, you're like a six-year-old on drugs."

"I was just trying to get your attention! Geez." The brunette chuckled and slumped back down on the couch. A rather noticeable bruise outlined his right eye where he had been hit by an '_Encyclopedia for Dummies_.' "Anyway, what were you doing? Were you having one of **those** dreams again?"

Grey gave a displeased huff before pulling his attention back to Frost's wounds. _I swear, when I become a dictator, Pine will be the first one on my list-_

"Whoa Grey, chill! You have that 'when I'm a dictator' look again." Pine giggled feverishly before entertaining himself by poking Ren's face (which was covered in pizza grease and little pieces of cardboard). Pyro had a noticeable lump on his forehead and was being treated by his boyfriend ("He's not my boyfriend!") in the corner of the room. Yup, just your average day in this household.

Grey rolled his sightless eyes and sighed. His fingers worked nimbly with his patient's bandages before finally pulling away. "Here Frost, I'm done." Grey mumbled and slumped back on the sofa.

The younger boy rubbed his sore arm for a moment before curiously looking up at Grey. "Thank you," Frost smiled sweetly, causing Ren to glare at him from across the room. "Um, Grey right? What were you thinking about? You looked a bit tense."

"He's always tense you moron," Ren scoffed while wiping his face with a towel. Frost pouted, his face greatly resembling that of an angry kitten. At this point, Pine decided to intervene before another fight broke out and threw another piece of pizza in Ren's face. Loud bursts of cursing and giggles followed them as the two chased each other up the stairs.

Grey let out another sigh and gave Frost a look of pity. "Don't worry. This kind of thing happens all the time. That, and Ren's a jerk anyway."

"You mean you guys get into fights all the time too?" The white haired boy asked.

"More often than not." He muttered. "Oh, and I have something for you."

Frost stared at Grey curiously as the other boy pulled out a bouquet of bright pink flowers from under the table. "Here's a little something for beating the crap out of Ren for me."

He blushed took the flowers quickly. "Th-thanks."

Grey just stared at him with a strange face before breaking into a maniacal smirk. Jumping out of his seat, he stood next to Frost, his dull eyes gleaming with triumph. "I think I'm actually starting to like you!"

"W-what?!" Everyone in the room gaped in shock. Pyro looked especially horrified. Pine was making kissy faces from the stairs. Frost, on the other hand, looked remarkably like a tomato.

"Grey, you're way too young to be dating-"

"Go get him buddy-!"

"Wow Frost, you have suitors-!"

"I always knew you were ga-"

The blind teen glanced up at them, bewildered. "What are you guys talking about? I'm just happy that I'm finally taller than someone."

**(…)**

_…A lone Leafeon stood before him, his green eyes bright with tears. He could feel his own breath grow ragged as the grass type sat down next to him, their blood mixing on the cavern floor. The sound of crashing stones filled their ears and the world faded to black…_

Standing inside an empty classroom in Carina High, a student that resembled an older version of Frost groaned and slid his hand over his eyes. His name was Cloud, Frost's older brother. The siblings looked almost identical except for the fact that Cloud had a bit more of muscle and his eyes were like ice, a cold white with a tinge of blue.

The older sibling rubbed his temples, as if to soothe his rushing headache. Damn. One of the only reasons why they moved here was so he didn't have to deal with these stupid visions anymore. The roomed spun around in agonizing circles, making it difficult to even sit upright.

Despite the ongoing pain in his head, Cloud stood up with wobbling knees and made his way to the bathroom to wash up his face with some cold water. Luckily, it was after school so no one would be there to bother him. At least, that's what he hoped.

The white haired teen's eyebrows rose when he reached the doorway to the washroom. Was he hallucinating?

"Why the hell is there a girl in the boy's bathroom?" He muttered rather loudly.

He was immediately met with a punch and the face and fell squarely on his ass.

"I'M A GUY YOU SON OF A BITCH! A GUY!"

Cloud clapped his hands over his aching ears. Who the hell-?

His eyes finally cleared out and standing in front of him was a rather ferocious blond in wearing a shirt with a green so bright that it would have made leprechauns jealous. Besides that, this guy looked quite odd. Despite the fact that he had a decent haircut, wearing a pair of plain sporty shorts with a slender body, and had an overall 'tough-guy' look, everything about him seemed to scream GIRL.

While the other teen continued to throw furious glares at him, Cloud sat calmly on the bathroom floor with a bored face.

"Nice to meet you too," He yawned.

"What was that? Not even a little sorry? Geez, what's with you people these days?" The blond fumed, scowling down at him. Cloud rubbed his sore nose. Well damn, it's bleeding.

"You already punched me in the face, what else do you want?" He sighed. A sharp pain erupted in the back of his head, furthering his already painful headache. Cloud winced, but chose to ignore it. "And can you move out of the way? I need to use the sink."

The blond gave an indignant huff, but nonetheless stepped aside. He frowned. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Cloud muttered. He took one step forward, only to topple over and smack his head on the porcelain sink. Curses and pained groans filled the bathroom. A noticeable red spot formed on his forehead and the white-haired boy was an inch away from passing out.

Cloud felt a pair of strong hands grab his waist and hoist him upright. The blond holding him up sighed and wiped his nosebleed with a paper towel.

"You really are a moron." The blond muttered. He wetted another paper towel on the sink and began relieving the other boy's forehead with cold water. "How are you supposed get home like this?"

"…" Cloud clenched his eyes shut, failing miserably to shut out the pain in his head. "…could you walk me home? I live in that blue house on Carina Ave…"

The blond stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? I live on Carina Ave! I guess I got myself a new neighbor. My name's Fern by the way." He seemed to be in a better mood as he gently guided Cloud out of the bathroom and down the hall with the other boy's arm hanging over his shoulder. "Did you just move here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. With my little brother." The white haired boy gritted his teeth. His head felt like a swollen watermelon.

"Oh! Are you talking about that short new kid that beat the crap out of Ren?" Fern grinned brightly and gave Cloud a playful punch of the shoulder (which made him fall over again). "That kid's got spunk!"

"Geez, he's getting into fights on the first day?" Cloud's words slurred drowsily. He sounded like he was drunk. When the two of them made their way out of the school and down the street, Fern mercifully came to a stop.

"So this is your place?"

Cloud nodded weakly and rummaged his pockets for the keys. His hands didn't seem to want to listen and flopped uselessly to his side. "Urgh. Sorry, but could you get my keys for me? They're in my left pocket."

Fern's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Y-you want me to reach into your pocket?" The blond stuttered. Cloud's eyebrow rose as he gave him a look.

"Wow, you really are a girl-"

"S-shut up!" Fern blushed and cautiously slipped his fingers into the other boy's pocket as though something was about to come out and bite him. Successfully fishing out his keys, he stuffed them hurriedly into the lock. The moment the door opened, the two boys were immediately hit by the smell of burning toast.

"Whoa, Cloud? You move into town only a week ago and you've already got yourself a girlfriend!" A man from the kitchen chuckled lightly from behind a newspaper.

Within a few seconds, the man was flat on the floor with a familiar-looking shoe planted on his forehead.

"I'm a boy! What is it that you people don't get? A boooooyyyy," a shoeless Fern growled from the doorway. Cloud limped his way into the kitchen and promptly turned off the toaster while a blond-haired man picked himself off the floor.

"Sorry about that kiddo, but you've got to admit you'd make a fine looking lady." The man laughed and scratched his head. "My name's Kara by the way."

"I'm Fern, your neighbor," The other blond huffed before looking at him closely. "Are you Cloud's dad? You two look nothing alike."

"Pfft, him? My son? I'm only 21!" Kara grinned. "Besides, if he had any of my genes in him, he would've gotten all the ladies at the school by now with my good looks."

Cloud sat down on a chair and sighed. "This is Kara, a good friend of mine. He's been letting me live with him since my parents are buried in a grave somewhere in No Man's Land. Noru is Kara's twin, and he's probably upstairs doing housecleaning while wearing a pink apron. Welcome to my family," he said in a dull voice.

Fern puffed out his cheeks and poked at Cloud's sore forehead. "Geez, why do you always sound so bored?" He looked back up at Kara and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, but I gotta get home now. But it looks like we're gonna be seeing more of each other soon, neighbor."

Kara grinned and waved as the teen left.

"Hmph, are you sure he's not a girl? You need someone in your love life," The blond teased and punched Cloud playfully on the shoulder. His grin immediately faded when the other boy groaned and clutched his head painfully.

"Did you get another vision?" He whispered quietly. Cloud gave a weak nod.

"I don't get why I keep getting them! I'm not even in that gang anymore! And none of these damn visions make sense whatsoever." The white haired boy muttered. "Why is everyone in these dreams Pokemon? They don't even exist!"

"…" Kara stayed silent throughout his whole outburst. Finally, he spoke. "I don't really know what to say since I don't remember anything from…_**that**_ world. My visions aren't as clear as yours either. But since you're still getting them, they must be important, so you better keep paying attention."

Cloud mumbled a complaint and stared out the window. Ever since he was little, he's always had these… dreams. They would always flash by quickly at the most random times, but they never failed to terrify him. He could still remember his first vision. He was still a little kid at the time, but even then he could tell that it wasn't just his imagination going wild.

Cloud smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He and Frost were making snowmen in the wintertime when it first happened. Those times burned bright in his memory because…they were the only time in his life where he felt happy and completely at ease. He could remember rolling up another clump of snow with his little nine-year-old hands when the world around him just went black.

Then there were bodies everywhere. Blood pooled on the ground at his feet. As stupid as it may sound, the bodies were of Pokemon. Sure, they might be just from a TV show or some games, but the ones in this dream seemed so…real. The coppery smell of the blood felt real, and the mutilated and frozen bodies of the countless species looked real. He was honestly terrified, but strangely, he could feel only remorse crawling through his chest…as if he was the one who caused this.

Immediately after, Cloud could remember himself crying and sobbing into the snow while his little brother clung onto his side with complete utter confusion. After he calmed down, he managed to dismiss the whole experience as a case of his overactive imagination. But…

Cloud sighed and slowly stood up. The memories were still fresh in his mind even after all these years. He could remember clearly, every little detail of what happened afterwards. The scarlet blood spilling at his feet, the horrified screams…

…the night he murdered his own parents.

**(…)**

Grey was pissed. But that didn't stop him from smiling like a crazed idiot as he continued his pleasant stroll to the convenience store.

He had wanted to go by himself to buy some headache medicine, but of course, Pyro, being the overprotective and annoying brother he is, told the blind sibling to bring someone with him in case he got ran over by a car. So, to repay the redhead for his worries, Grey smiled pleasantly and punched him in the face.

His fist still tingled from the impact with Pyro's skull. Ha! Serves him right. Grey wasn't a helpless little kid anymore. A simple task like walking to a store wasn't that hard, and though he wouldn't have mind some help, he absolutely hated it when his brother made it such a big deal. Pfft, stupid siblings.

The blind boy smiled and he neared the store. Oddly enough, he was in an unusually good mood. Grey hummed happily to himself as he veered to the right, narrowly avoiding a stop sign. He really should punch Pyro more often.

When he stepped inside the building, Grey immediately tensed. He was blind, so the world around him was completely black. He had to rely on sounds, smells, and touch to know what happens in the outside world. There were no colors and no sun to guide him in his life.

Today was different though. For the slightest instant, when he entered the store, there was a flash of bright orange in the corner of his eye. It was like a bright light at the end of a long tunnel, beckoning him to follow it. Grey reached out his hand to grab it, but chills suddenly shuddered through his spine. Should he do it? This felt like a dangerous Pandora's box, just waiting to bring pain to his life.

_Screw it,_ Grey thought. He felt his fingers latch onto something soft. Warmth flowed through his hand as though sunlight was flowing through his veins.

"Hm? Oh, it's you again. How's it going Feisty?"

That voice. The blind boy felt like his happy balloon just popped into a million little pieces.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Grey growled, rather annoyed. His apparent new nickname irked him more than he expected.

"I'm hiding from idiots," The other boy grinned humorously. "So, why did you grab my scarf? Did you miss me or somethin'?

"As if!" He grumbled indignantly. Grey decided to end the conversation at that and roamed deeper into the store, only to be grabbed back by the other boy. He growled and shoved him roughly into a shelf. "What's your problem?!"

"Geez, you really are feisty," The other boy laughed. "You were about to walk into a display. All I did was try to help."

"You aren't exactly the definition of helpful." Grey huffed gruffly. He suddenly paused.

_Aw, crap. I can't read. Which one's the headache medicine?_ The blind boy facepalmed and heaved out a sigh. He turned toward his new unwanted companion grudgingly. "Hey kid, could you do me a favor?"

"Hm? I do have a name you know~" The other boy laughed. "Can you guess what it is?"

Grey hesitated, the vision from earlier flashing through his mind. This boy...

"…You're…Dicentra?"

He could feel the other stare at him harshly, as if thinking deeply about something.

"…I had a feeling you were from that other world too." Dicentra suddenly broke into a grin. "And you can actually hear things and your visions too? Ha… today sure is a weird day."

Grey sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I don't care whether or not you have these stupid visions like me, but you probably know how bad of a headache you can get afterwards." He jabbed his finger toward one of the shelves. "Which one of these are the painkillers? I can't read."

The blonde snickered mischievously and rummaged through the shelves before handing him two bottles. Grey stared at the containers with a rousing suspicion.

"Why are there two of them?"

"One's for headaches, and the other's for sex!"

There was a resounding clatter as Dicentra got nailed in the eye by a medicine bottle. The blonde-haired boy winced and rubbed around his new injury tenderly. Geez, this kid was stronger than he looked.

"Heh, you sure are feisty," The taller teen grinned as Grey's face turned a remarkable shade of scarlet.

"Y-you really are a moron!" The blind boy spluttered before stomping his way toward the counter to pay for his painkillers. Dicentra sighed with a smile and quietly followed him. Grey glanced up at the other boy, as if trying to read his thoughts. "Why are you still following me you stalker? I might have to get a restraining order on you."

"Hah, you make the cutest faces when you're angry," Dicentra grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "I thought I'd help you out by walking you back home. You should thank me O' Feisty one."

"Screw you," Grey mumbled, a tinge of pink still present on his face. "You're just a weird-ass creeper. What kind of guy randomly hands people…Gah! Just forget I said anything!"

The blind boy hurriedly made his way out of the convenience store with his new companion trailing not far behind. Dicentra was still wearing that stupid grin of his. It infuriated Grey to no end. He sped faster down the street, blindly trying to outrun the other boy. The sound of Dicentra limping not far behind made him want to punch the kid in the face. _Wait…_

The raven-haired boy suddenly stopped and looked back with a look of concern.

"You're hurt."

"Huh? Me?" Dicentra adverted his eyes guiltily and shifted his weight on one leg. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a terrible lair, you know that?" Grey growled and aimed a light kick at his companion's shin, coaxing a hiss out of him. It was just a bruise, but it was quite deep, and probably not gonna get any better if left alone like this. The blind boy sighed and glared at him with annoyance.

"Follow me."

**(…)**

"WHAT?!"

It was rather late in the evening and everybody else had left already, leaving only his brother Pyro in the house. Imagine the redhead's surprise when Grey came back with a suspicious-looking blonde and told him that he was going to be staying with them. Seriously, what is he thinking? Or rather, was he even thinking at all?!

"Geez, you don't have to freak out or anything. Just think of it as having a new guest." Grey mumbled with a bored expression.

"Grey, do you even KNOW this guy? What if he's some delinquent or something?!" Pyro jabbed his finger at the intruder accusingly. The blonde kid (His name was Dicentra, right?) scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he watched the siblings fight. Grey wrapped an arm around Dicentra's defensively, ignoring the blush that was creeping over his own face.

"Ren's pretty much a delinquent and a freeloader but I don't see you complaining!"

_Ah, touché. _

"That's only because I know for a fact we can trust him-"

"And _**I**_ know for a fact that we can trust Dicentra!" Grey snapped back. "We're done talking! If you need us, we'll be in my room."

Pyro sighed and slumped down on his couch in defeat, listening as his brother dragged the new guy upstairs. Who was this kid, anyway? Wait… were they staying in the same room?

"GREY!"

**(…)**

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left, and if you want your own room, there's an empty one next to mine. Is there anything else that you need?" Grey sighed and dropped his shopping bag next to his bed. Dicentra smiled quietly and sat down on the mattress.

"Yeah…" The blonde said in a low voice and stared into the other boy's silver, sightless eyes. The orbs looked so dull, yet they seemed to stare right into his soul. "I've been wondering…why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean? I'm just helping you out because you have those visions."

"Your dreams are much clearer than mine. You probably already know what I did to you in that other world." Dicentra sighed and ran his hand over his tangled hair. "You know…but why are you still so nice to me?"

Grey stared at the blonde silently for what felt like hours. The edges of his mouth tugged upward into what could have been a small smile.

"If we were to have met in different circumstances from that world, and done different things, would your feelings towards me still be the same?" The blind boy whispered. His hand glided over his own heart as he closed his eyes. "I don't know why…but the moment I saw you…I felt like I needed to be close to you, not matter what. I'm not sure if this is a sense of caution or if I actually like you, but I'm sure I'll find out. Just don't do anything stupid while you're here, got it?"

"Does that mean I can't take a bath with you?"

"S-S-SHUT UP!"


End file.
